Passion
by XxXDevil-Chan
Summary: Demyx used to think him and Zexion would stay the same forever. Rated T for some language and implied sex. Obviously Zemyx, and said ARR. Axel Reno Roxas


**Yea i know, I'm should be working on Love is Love or Tattered Strings, but this concept hit me while i was reading another fanfic, and i had to write it. This is just a one chapter thing so no use story alerting it, but you can favorite. Anyways on to the Zemyxness you came to read.**

**Oh and this is dedicated to my sister TwilightButterflies  
**

***__***

Zexion watched the house streak by as the car he sat in moved towards his new life. He looked down at his arms now bandaged up, hiding the burns he had gotten from the fire.

"Now Zexion, since you've decided you don't want to know about you're past life, we've gotten you a small apartment in a town away from where you used to live. The first few months of rent are payed, so you have time to get a job before bills start piling up. Are you absolutely positive you don't want to know about you're past life?" Zexion rolled his eyes and turned to the doctor or nurse or whoever she was that was taking him from the hospital to start a new life.

"For tenth time, yes i'm sure! What i already know is good enough for me. My house got caught on fire, i was seriously injured, and i got amnesia, probably so that i can block out all the bad things from my past." He turned back to the window and noticed the gold minivan that he had noticed a few hours ago was still right behind them. He shrugged it off thinking, that it was probably just headed to the same place as them. He didn't care about his past life at all, but something kept bothering him. He felt that their was something, or someone, that he wasn't supposed to leave behind, but seeing as he couldn't what, or who, it was he put it to the back of his mind.

"Ok here we are. Do you need help finding your apartment?" Zexion shook his head and got out of the car. He took the key the woman handed him through the window and walked towards the entrance to the building. He watched the gold minivan park in front of the building, right as he entered it. He smiled at the owner of the building and walked up 2 flights of stairs to his new home.

"Room 206." he murmured, unlocking the door and entering the place.

***

"Excuse me sir." A blond boy said to the owner of the apartment as soon as he entered the building.

"Who are you?" The blond smiled

"I'm Demyx, and I'm looking for the someone. Could you tell me, what room Zexion Love is staying in?"

"There is no one living here by that name. There is a Zexion Sword, he just came in, I wasn't aware that he had any friends from around here."

"I'm not from around here. His room number?"

"206." Demyx thanked the man and skipped up the stairs 2 at a time until he reached the 2nd floor. He continued skipping straight up to Room 206.

***

Zexion heard a knock on the door and raised an eyebrow. He could hear someone on the other side of the door singing to himself a happy tune

"Zexion's going to be so happy to see me. I am Demyx after all" He walked to the door and opened it. He was instantly pulled into a hug, crushing his burned arms.

"Ow!" The man hugging him put him down.

"Sorry Zex." he said smiling sheepishly. Zexion tilted his head, the nagging feeling he had had was slowly fading.

"Umm.... Who are you?" The blond in his doorways face fell, his eyes widened in fear and he started shaking his head back and forth mumbling the word no over and over again. Zexion saw how crushed he was and couldn't handle it. Zexion smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Demyx waste. "Come on Dem, you really think i would forget you." Zexion said thinking up the nick name out of the blue. Demyx face fell into a pout.

"That was mean Zexion!" he said crossing his arms. Zexion laughed at the pouting and said

"Well are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you coming in." Demyx took Zexion's hand as he walked into the apartment.

"Wow, when they said they were getting you a small place to live i didn't expect it to be this nice. " Zexion nodded

"I know me either, but it's kind of empty." Demyx smiled

"That's ok, we can fill it up with stuff slowly." Zexion nodded in agreement. The nagging feeling was gone completely now.

***

Demyx looked up as Zexion walked into the apartment. "Did you get a job Zexy?" he asked. Zexion nodded and fell onto the bed that Demyx had bought using the money he made from a gig his band had gotten at a bar. Demyx landed next to him on it. "What do you do at you're job?"

"Mmm I'm working as a manager at a video game producing company." Demyx rolled over so that he was hovering over Zexion.

"Thats great Zex, Do you think you'll like working there?" Zexion nodded

"yea i think i will. I get to tell other people what to do, and they have to listen." Demyx smiled, leaning down to kiss Zexion's nose.

***

Zexion was lying on the bed. He glanced at the clock to see that it read 12:30 AM. He groaned, knowing he probably should be asleep, but he couldn't stand the fact that Demyx still thought that he remembered him, but he was afraid to tell the blond the truth, afraid that Demyx would leave if he found out Zexion was lying. The slate haired male watched as Demyx walked in through the door quietly. He had been performing as an opening for another band that night. Demyx noticed that Zexion was awake and frowned.

"Don't you have work in the morning? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked worriedly. Zexion nodded at both questions and sighed.

"I can't get to sleep Dem." Demyx pulled his shirt off and pants off, leaving him only in boxers, his 'Pj's'.

"Whats wrong?" Zexion blinked and took a deep breath.

"It's just that...." Zexion whispered turning away from the man he had fallen for in just under 2 weeks. "Well, I've been...." He gulped, holding back the tears of fear that were sure to come no matter what. "I've been lieing to you Dem...." the tears spilt over and a sob choked his sentence off. Demyx was immediately sitting on the bed next to Zexion. He pulled the bluenette into his lap and cuddled him.

"Zexy, don't cry Zexy, please." he hugged him rocking back and forth. "whats wrong? Why are you crying? Did I do something?" Zexion shook his head.

"You didn't do....anything.... Demyx." he said between sobs. "It's me Dem. I lied to you, and I....I don't want you to leave." Zexion clung to Demyx shaking and sobbing against the blond's chest. Demyx looked down at him

"I'm not leaving Zexion, i'm never ever leaving you." Demyx leaned down and kissed a tear that was trailing it's way down the others face. "I figured out that you didn't remember me like a day after you told me you did." Zexion gulped again, trying to control the endless tears, and failing.

"You did?" Demyx nodded and held Zexion to his chest

"I'm not going to leave Zexion. All that matters to me is that i get to be with you, and love you." Zexion nodded his sobs dieing down, and his tears stopping.

***

Demyx opened his eyes with a yawn. He looked down at the small slate haired man that was clinging to his stomach. Demyx smiled at the peaceful smile that was drawn across Zexion's face. Though in the sunlight, Demyx could clearly see the thin trails the tears from last night had left on his lovers face. Demyx detatched Zexion's arms from around his waist and pulled him up so that they were face to face. Zexion pulled himself closer to Demyx, murmuring sleepily

"morning." Demyx smiled and kissed his cheek dissolving the tear stain on it.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Zexion groaned.

"I have work don't I" he said not wanting to move away. Demyx shook his head, trailing a finger along Zexion's bare chest

"Nope i called in saying you were sick." Zexion closed his eyes blissfully and listened to the soft breathing of the blond. Demyx leaned and kissed Zexion's stomach softly. "You know, we have all day to spend doing whatever we want." he murmured into the slate haired's stomach, sending vibrations across it and making said male laugh at the tickling sensation.

"Mmm, and How do you want to spend this lovely day?" Demyx smiled and moved back up to find Zexion's lips. After a passionate kiss the blond smiled

"I think you know Zexy."

***

Zexion walked around his department of working, completely glad that it was one of the higher up ones and had heating.

"Zexion, There are some men down stairs asking for you." Zexion nodded in thanks to his receptionist and walked downstairs.

"ahh Zexion, how good it is to see you." Zexion raised an eyebrow, he had no idea who the 2 red heads in black suits were. One of them laughed running a hand through his hair.

"He obviously doesn't remember us Reno."

"You're right Axel. How about we give him a little memory jolt." Axel smiled nodding.

"Come on Zexion you're coming with us." Zexion shook his head. He didn't remember the 2 freaks, but he could tell that he didn't want to be alone with them.

"Zexion Phone call." The front desk receptionist said handing Zexion a phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Zexy!"_

"Hello Demyx."

"_It just started snowing, and i was wondering if you could get off of work early so you can help me build an igloo."_

"Why do you.... oh never mind....I'll see if i can ok?"

"_ok Zexion, I'll be at you're building in 10 minutes. You better be waiting for me"_

Zexion could almost hear the pout the blond was obviously wearing. "I will... Bye." Zexion handed the phone back the front desk and turned to find the boss when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him around.

"You see Zexion, You don't have a choice. You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Zexion glared and hit Reno's hand off of his shoulder.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not going with you." Zexion looked at the girl at the front desk. "Ask the boss if i can take the rest of the day off." She nodded and talked into a phone for a minute before nodded

"She says that's fine, and to have fun with Demyx.' Zexion nodded and slipped by the 2 red heads to stand by the door. Demyx immediately spotted Zexion as he walked into the building. He walked over and wrapped his long arms around the smaller body. Zexion hugged him back and took the scarf the blond handed him. As they left the building hand in hand, Demyx turned around and stuck his tongue out at Reno and Axel.

***

Zexion studied Demyx as they walked towards a field that was slowly being covered by snow.

"Whats up Zex?" Zexion shrugged

"I'm just wondering what my life would've been like if you hadn't showed up at my doorstep."

"It would've been horrible."

"I agree." Demyx smiled and wrapped an arm around Zexion's waste.

"Do you ever wonder what we had in the past?" Demyx as the slate haired male. Zexion shook his head.

"I don't want to know, because i'm afraid that if i knew what we had in the past, it would ruin what we have now. I know you probably miss what we had in the past an...." Zexion was cut off by Demyx's lips. Zexion kissed him back, trying to drown all his fears of Demyx leaving. Demyx smiled at the slate haired male.

"I don't miss what we had, You were always sad and angry, and even though you had me, you still hated your life."

***

_Demyx smiled at Zexion.  
_

"_I'm going to go out to by some groceries. Anything you want?" Zexion shook his head. He watched as the blond walked towards the door, right as the blond was about to leave, the slate haired male ran towards him and wrapped his arms around the skinny waist. He hugged him tightly and leaned up to kiss the others lips. He dragged out the kiss into a long passionate one and then whispered_

"_Love you Dem." Demyx smiled and ruffled his hair. _

"_Love you to Zex." and with that the blond left, and the silver haired man's face fell. He grabbed a lighter from the kitchen and went into the back room. He looked at the lighter and flicked it on, before holding it to his wrist. He crumpled at the pain and his hand fell. The curtain set on fire and the room was soon ablaze, but Zexion continued to hold the lighter to his wrists clothes anything he could. _

_***_

_Demyx entered the house. _

"_Zexy I'm home!" he called. No answer. He saw smoke coming from the back room and went to check it out. What he found was a blazing inferno that was set to destroy the house, and in the middle of it all was Zexion lying passed out from the smoke with a turned off lighter still held to his wrist. Demyx shook his head_

"_no!" he screeched whipping out his cell phone and dialing 911. _

_As the firefighters pulled the blond away from his boyfriend he watched more of them drag Zexion out. Nothing but his arms were on fire, and that was soon put out as well._

***

Demyx shook Zexion worriedly. "Zex, Zex! ZEXY!" Zexion blinked open his eyes and stared at the blond above him.

" I tried to kill myself." he murmured. Demyx nodded.

"y-yea....How did you know? The doctors said you were too fragile to tell and they just told you, that you were caught in a fire." Zexion rubbed his head

"I think i just had a flash back." Demyx tilted his head and hugged his lover to his chest.

"Do you think you'll keep remembering things? And go back to you're angry self?" Zexion shook his head.

"I dunno if i'll keep remembering, but i'm definitely not going back to that state, When i flashed back it wasn't like i was doing the things, it was more like i was watching everything happen, like on a movie, or something, and a movie is definitely not going to change me." He smiled and kissed Demyx's lips lightly. "Come on lets go make that igloo you wanted to make." Demyx nodded and pulled Zexion to his feet and then into a run. They both sprinted the rest of the way to the field, holding hands.

***

Demyx admired their handy work. It wasn't a perfect Igloo, but they had made it together, and thats all that mattered to him. Demyx wrapped an arm around the others waist and nuzzled his nose into his silver hair. Zexion leaned against the blond with a blissful smile and whispered

"Don't ever change Dem. Don't ever change." Demyx just lightly kissed his head in response and looked around the field. All the mothers and fathers were collecting their kids and getting ready to head back home. He watched the little kids run to their parents laughing and giggling. He smiled at the happy faces surrounding them. Today would've been a perfect day, that is if Reno and Axel hadn't shown up at Zexion's office. The musician really hoped they wouldn't ruin the perfect life him and Zexion had. That hope was crushed when he spotted the bobs of red hair hovering over skinny bodies covered in black suits. He glared at the 2 as they approached and murmured

"Come on Zexion, it's getting late, lets go home." Zexion nodded in agreement and opened his eyes to see the 2 red heads.

"Who are they Dem?" Demyx shook his head.

"People, that you don't mess with." Zexion looked up at Demyx

"I'm guessing i went and messed with them back then." Demyx nodded and turned him and his lover towards home trying to ignore the fact that Reno and Axel were clearly following them. "what do they want?"

"A lot of things. They want to beat you up, they want you dead, they want to......" Demyx shuddered mid sentence, but Zexion understood what the end of it was anyways.

"What did i do to make them want.... that?" Demyx shrugged.

"You didn't talk much about yourself back then." Zexion nodded. He suddenly screamed as he was lifted off of the ground by 2 strong hands with long fingers.

"Sorry Demyx, but he's ours now." Axel murmured sadistically stroking Zexion's cheek. Zexion struggled in Reno's arms trying to get free. With a big huff he kicked Reno right where it hurt and was dropped to the ground. Demyx immediately lifted Zexion back to his feet, and the 2 lovers made a run for it.

Axel growled as he watched them run off and helped Reno to his feet. "You alright?" he murmured. Reno shook his head

"Haven't been alright since we last saw....." Axel nodded glaring at the back of Zexion's head.

***

Zexion collapsed on the couch in their apartment and panted. "What the hell did i do to make them hate me so much?!?" Demyx looked at him.

"You didn't do anything too bad did you?" Demyx asked. Zexion shrugged

"I don't know Dem. I have no idea what i did, and i don't feel like some one that would do something like....like.... you know...." Demyx nodded

"I don't think you're that kind of person either, but....."

"I know they hate me so much i must of done something...."

"Something horrible"

***

_Zexion kicked over a trash can as he walked along, going no where in particular. He had just gotten fired, and he was pissed off. As he walked he heard a familiar voice coming from the alley way. It was the voice of the man who had decided to fire Zexion. That man's name was Reno. _

"_Roxas" He heard the soft voice whisper. _

_  
"why don't you come home with us?" The voice that said this was almost the same but not quite. Zexion smiled evily and walked into the alley way where Reno, Roxas, and Axel, the other voice, were standing. Roxas was blushing majorly and being pinned against the wall by both Reno and Axel. Zexion walked forward and murmured_

_  
"I wouldn't do that." Roxas looked over at him._

"_W-why not?"_

"_Oh. You don't know? Reno and his brother are known widely around town as the heart breakers. They'll convince someone to have sex with them and then just leave." With that Zexion turned and left, knowing that he had ruined the life of the man who ruined his life. _

_Roxas stared after the silver haired man and then struggled to get away from the 2 red heads. _

"_You've been lieing to me! You don't really love me!" His big blue eyes were filled with tears. He turned and ran._

_Axel and Reno glanced at each other their expressions dead. Roxas had been the only important thing in their lives except each other. _

***

Zexion blinked open his eyes to find Demyx leaning over him worried and pressing an icepack to his head.

"Zexion are you ok?" He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No.... Dem..... I convinced the only person they love, that they were no good pieces of shit." Demyx pressed his forehead against the Zexion's.

"No Zexion.... **you **didn't, angry Zexion did." The silver haired male shrugged

"Angry Zexion used to be me. I've got to fix this some how." Demyx looked down at him.

"I'll help you in anyway possible."

"His name was Roxas."

***

Demyx gulped as he dialed the number of the 2 people he hated most in the world. Zexion patted his arm.

"It's ok Dem. We have Roxas, they won't hurt us." Demyx nodded and waited for someone to answer the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi.... It's Demyx."

"_What do you want!"_

"Me and Zexion, well he remembered what he did to you 2, and he wanted to fix it somehow."

"_There is no way in the hell he could do anything to make us feel better."_

"I'm really hoping what he did will. Can you please just come down the park? Please?"

"_Fine!"_

Demyx hung up the phone and nodded. "They're on their way." Zexion nodded and looked at the blond spiky haired kid that Reno and Axel loved.

"Roxas.... what i told you about a year ago about Reno and Axel.... it wasn't true. I was angry, and Reno had just fired me. I wanted revenge. I know i probably put all 3 of you through a lot, and i'm really sorry, but those red headed weirdos really do love you, so can you at least forgive them for something they never did." Roxas gulped. He still hadn't gotten over the glorious brothers and knowing they always had and still did love him was something he had wished for every night since he had left.

Demyx waved to the 2 red heads, sincerely hoping they didn't try to mall Zexion or him. When the brothers got closer they made out that their were 3 people standing. One silver haired, and 2 blonds. They walked closer intrigued and as soon as they could make out who the second blond was they were racing towards the group. Axel got there first and stared at Roxas intently.

"Roxas.... Is that really you?" Roxas looked up at the red head and nodded. He leaned up on tiptoes and kissed Axel on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. I should have believed you, instead of some total stranger." Reno grabbed the blond around the waist and lifted him into the air in a tight hug. Roxas turned in the hug and kissed Reno on the cheek too. Axel and Reno both turned to face Zexion and Demyx. Both redheads had one arm around the blond that was theirs once again. Axel studied Zexion.

"Thank you Zexion." Reno nodded

"Neither of us thought we would see Rox again." Axel leaned down kissed Roxas's head lovingly before saying.

"You've changed a lot since you did that." Zexion raised his eyebrows

"No shit. That's kind of what loosing you're memory does." Demyx smiled and wrapped his arm around Zexion. All the love radiating from the 3 in front of them was getting to the musician. Demyx lent down and whispered into Zexion's ear.

"Lets go home." Zexion nodded and turned away from the once again happy red heads and leaned against Demyx.

"You'll always trust me right?" Demyx nodded and swept Zexion into a passionate kiss.

***__***

**Review. Tell me what you think.  
**


End file.
